Anything Could Happen
by justwriteandwriteandwrite
Summary: Part 2 - anything, yes I do mean "anything" could happen to the characters in this story. Rated M for swearing and sex. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This story, I shall just point out, shall have sex in it. It will be dirty, it will be clean. It will have fem-slash (girl on girl) and just plain sex scenes. So, because this is an M-Rated story... Yep... If you are under the age of eighteen you must leave. Adieu! So long! Sayonara! Auf Weideshein!_**

**_Have we got rid of them? Yes? Good! Now I can continue. Enjoy all this sexual frustration and mayhem... Hehehe. _**

* * *

_*ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN*_

**_- Part 1 -_**

**'Could Sam be jealous of Freddie's hot new date?'**

* * *

You'd think that Sam and Freddie would get along by now, since they're all grown up and mature. Ha! Yeah right!

"Give that back, Sam! I need it!"

"Just like you _need_ a girlfriend desperately?"

Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson rolled their eyes at the madness. They were totally used to the banter and constant bickering. It was insane for anyone else who would randomly walk into the room at the time.

However.

Spencer Shay was the exception.

"Hello kids what's the – WHOA!"

As Sam ran past, he was knocked to the ground. Before the man could stand up fully to maintain his standing up position, Freddie collided with him.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Spencer," he said hurriedly. "Sam has a very important thing that I need to get back."

"Why are you talking to me about it? Go get it!"

"Oh… right!"

Freddie scrambled to his feet and resumed the chase with Sam.

"As if you'd encourage such tomfoolery!" Carly yelled at her brother, over the top of the bickering sidekicks.

Gibby's eyes widened.

"Fuck, Carly! You just said a swear word!"

Spencer and Carly turned to face Gibby with weird expressions. Yes, Gibby was definitely a weird kid and they all knew it too. Of course everyone knows that 'tomfoolery' is definitely not a swear word! It means 'silliness' or craziness - like this story which I am writing.

Anything could happen… BAM! Weren't expecting that, were you?

Sam and Freddie were now on the floor, wrestling each other for the thing that Freddie really, _really _needed. His job depended on it.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Sam shouted, shoving him off, roughly.

"Then give me back the thing!" Freddie retorted, fighting her down to the ground and pinning her there.

There was one time that this happened before… they ended up sleeping together. However, since no one but them knew about this – oh and you guys know now, thanks to a certain author… they kept it all hush, hush.

If you think this story is about Sam and Freddie getting together and living a harmonious life together… you should see what happens next and THEN decide if it's still going to be as happy as you perceive it to be.

"Oh my God, you guys!" Spencer called out. "I have CUBED FRUIT!"

The fighting and wrestling paused. They both enjoyed fruit and especially the cubed-kind. Carly sighed a bit of relief when she saw Freddie stand up and offer his hand down to Sam. She held it and he pulled her up quickly. Both the … teenagers… walked over in silence to scoff down the snacks.

"Fanks Swencer," said Sam, with her mouth full.

"Eww, Sam!" Carly whined, handing her best friend a napkin. "Finish your mouthful before you speak!"

Sam rolled her eyes and Freddie couldn't help but chuckle. The relationship between Carly and Sam was quite interesting to watch from the sidelines. He knew that they once loved each other and did everything together. Now, probably because of conflict of interest… they hardly did much together.

Or so Freddie knew about.

Carly and Sam shared a kiss about two weeks previous, but decided to never ever mention it to each other again. Much like Freddie and Sam's agreement about sex, oh come on! We all were thinking it!

* * *

_FLASHBACK: TWO WEEKS PREVIOUS..._

"_Mama don't like doing things in halves, cupcake." Sam whispered, pecking Carly's nose and cheeks._

"_Sam, what if it gets weird between us? Our friendship… it'll be messy and…" Carly babbled on and on, before being cut off with a kiss._

_The blonde girl's lips softly nibbled the brunette's mouth, covering and smothering all the words on Carly's tongue. Before she knew it, Sam's fingers were tangling around her neck and down her sides, dragging her closer to deepen the kiss. _

_She knew to just go with it. She knew Sam knew what she was doing. Maybe._

"_Mmm, Carls… let me taste you…"_

_Carly's eyes flew wide open and pulled back quickly._

"_Sam…"_

"_Yes?"_

_Sam's hands slipped under Carly's shirt, and she slowly stroked her breasts, while leaning in and softly placed kisses down her best friend's neck. It made the brunette shudder, close her eyes again and lay back on the couch._

_If Spencer had walked in at that moment, they'd be in trouble. But right at that moment, the two girls couldn't care less. _

_Pants were pulled down, fingers and tongues explored each other and they both climaxed and loved every single minute of each other's touching and tasting. _

"_We won't tell anyone about this, right Sam?"_

"_That's right, cupcake. That's right."_

* * *

Before that night, Carly and Sam's friendship was just that, friendship. They were the best of friends. They still are, of course.

Occasionally, Carly still has fantasies about getting into the blonde girl's underwear just once last time.

At this thought, the brunette crosses her legs, accidentally brushing her leg with Sam's. They're eating cubed-fruit at the kitchen table. Carly suddenly felt some fingers drawing little circles on her knee. A quick side-glance at Sam, who had a sneaky smirk on her face, reassured her that things could get hot and heavy later that night.

However.

Freddie cleared his throat and announced: "So, I have a date tonight."

Everyone, except for Sam, congratulated him and celebrated with cheers of happiness.

"With your robot girlfriend, doesn't count as a date, Fredward."

Carly, Gibby and Spencer snapped their heads in Sam's direction, whose eyes narrowed. Freddie stood up, brushed his hands on his pants and left the apartment without a word. The girl shrugged and stuffed another cubed-pineapple into her mouth.

Not another word was said that afternoon. Carly slapped Sam's fingers away from her leg and frowned. Spencer just stared up and the ceiling.

"Hey people! It's Guppy's birthday next week!"

Gibby!

"Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

_*ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN*_

**_- Part 2 - _**

**_'could Freddie be in love with Sam?' or 'could Carly be falling for her best friend?'_**

* * *

Later that night, Mrs Benson knocked on Freddie's door, to see if he would eat some disgusting food she painstakingly prepared for dinner.

"Oh Freeeeediiiekins!"

"Go away mom."

She entered his room anyway, and quite annoyingly, came right over to where he was sitting, on his computer.

"You know, I've always disliked that girl."

"She's not bad, mom. Just… difficult."

Mrs Benson glanced around her son's room. He'd always kept it clean and tidy, and she'd never had to nag him about either. Freddie was definitely a good kid. He wasn't a child anymore, much to her disappointment. He was a man now, and he had a job.

Freddie loved Sam. Mrs Benson knew he did, however, whenever she brought it up, he'd brush it off like it was no big deal. Then, there was the issue of his date tonight. This girl was annoying. She had a laugh like a hyena and her hair was orange. The absolute horror – thought Mrs Benson.

"Why don't you cancel your date tonight?"

"Mom, I like Tracy. She's a great girl, with…. Really great… teeth."

Mrs Benson raised her eyebrows and Freddie frowned.

He knew exactly what his mom was doing, and it wasn't going to work! It was impossible to please her, that's for sure. Likewise with Mrs Benson, she felt that every time she tried to talk to her son, he'd push it away. It was impossible to please him, that's for sure.

"No one's going to dislike you if you change your mind, love."

Freddie sighed.

He'd changed his mind about a thousand times over. His ideas according to dating and love just didn't work.

"Thanks for your support, mom."

"You're welcome. Now come and eat! The spinach is getting cold!"

The young man smiled and remembered how much fuss he used to make when she'd say that. But now, food was food and he'd eat pretty much anything that was offered to him.

* * *

_MEANWHILE AT SAM'S HOUSE..._

"I cannot _believe _you're such a bitch!" Wendy screeched through the receiver. "You KNOW he totally loves you!"

Wendy had the habit of knowing everyone and everything and gossiping to anybody who had ears. Also, she overused the word 'love' way too much.

"Fredward's stupid."

That was lame for a Sam-comeback. But she just wasn't in the right mindset to think of anything good, or mean.

"Freddie's just an idiot, Wendy. I've always thought that. Even having sex with him was boring."

Understatement.

"_Ohh Freddie! Oh God! You're fucking amazing! I'm gonna… oh shit! Ahhhhh!"_

The girl shook the thought from her mind as quickly as it had popped in there. Freddie WAS an idiot and he was going on a date with some other girl. Perhaps she was blind… and deaf. This was Sam's reasoning behind it all.

Maybe this young woman was going out with Freddie because she felt sorry for him. That would be the most likely reason.

"_Take off those boxers, I want to touch you… Sam, you're a very sexy woman… Never forget that…"_

__Or not. This girl, whoever she could have been, couldn't have been entirely stupid...

"EARTH TO SAMANTHA!" Wendy's voice yelled out, still over the phone.

"Huh? Sorry Wendy. I blanked."

"I'll say! Hey, let's catch up for coffee tomorrow, okay? I gotta go do some stuff for work! Bye sweetie!"

Before Sam could reply, the phone hung up and she was left lying on the couch, with her hand in her pants. She had no idea when she started fingering herself, but it felt so good. Sam closed her eyes and slid her shorts down to her ankles, as well as her underwear and started rubbing the outside lips of her pussy.

Freddie's goofy grin and face appeared into her thoughts as she rubbed herself faster and harder.

"Oh Fredward… Yes! Mmm, Carly… faster…"

Carly?

Sam imagined that other night she and Carly had spent alone time on the couch and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Her fingers rubbed faster still, until she couldn't do it anymore, because she'd lost control.

"AAARGH! Oh fuck!"

The girl lay where she was and couldn't help but wish someone was here to have sex with. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Sam, I know it's kind of late… but… can you come over now?"

* * *

_MEANWHILE, IN CARLY'S BATHROOM..._

Carly was in the bath, masturbating and thinking of all the dirty things Sam had done to her. The weirdest thing was that she liked it. No, she LOVED it. She wanted to repeat it all.

That blonde woman was fucking amazing in bed. That woman happened to be her best friend.

"Ooh, Sammy…" she moaned.

As she fingered herself a bit more, the water lapped around her. She imagined Sam being in there with her, grinding her wet, tight pussy with hers… and gasping because she was breathless.

"Ahhhh!"

There was a knock on her bathroom door.

"Carly, are you okay in there?"

The whole mirage of Sam vanished and the girl sat bolt upright, splashing bath water everywhere. Of course Spencer would happen to hear her fucking herself in the bath! Her face went bright red. This was the worst possible scenario she could ever think of being caught in.

"I-I'm fine Spence! What are you doing in my room?"

"Listening to you getting in on by yourself," he called back and laughed.

This made the girl's blush deepen. The door suddenly opened, Carly shrieked and grabbed a towel to cover her naked self.

"Get out!"

"Sorry Carly," Spencer replied hastily, hurrying out the same way he had come in.

As soon as her older brother had left her, to her own humiliation and rather sexual state of mind, her hands slid up her own thighs and she felt goosebumps as she touched her own pussy again. This time, her legs were hooked over the tub and she pumped her own fingers even further that she'd ever thought possible - by herself.

Sam had explored every inch, the other night...

_"Uhhmmm, Sam..." _

_"You taste so good, Carly. Mmm... Let me fuck you tonight..."_

Her breath had become ragged by the mere thought of her best friend jumping her bones right then and there. Carly was sweating and keeping her eyes shut.

_"Come and get me... I know you want to..."_

Carly wanted Sam. She picked up her cell phone and sent a quick message.


End file.
